michaelbublefandomcom-20200214-history
Mack the Knife
"Mack the Knife" is a song featured in Michael Bublé's 2001 album, Babalu. History "Mack the Knife" was originally a German song used in the opera Die Dreigroschenoper (or The Threepenny Opera). The song's first English translated version was by Louis Armstrong in 1956. This rendition of the song became one of Armstrong's most remembered and most-requested hits. Three years later, Bobby Darin released this song as a single and was given huge success, inspiring several artists to follow the swinging version of the song. Ella Fitzgerald performed a famous live version on her album Ella in Berlin and during this performance, she forgot the lyrics and used scatting and improvising to add new lyrics, this trait was continued with Frank Sinatra's renditions of the song as well a live performance Michael Bublé made. Bublé's recording of the song from Babalu became a hit. While not released as a single, the song was one of his first hits, and is considered his performance that made his record deal with 143 Records. While not recording this song in an actual studio album, Bublé has also performed this song during the Crazy Love Tour, nearly ten years after his recording in Babalu. Lyrics Oh, the shark has pretty teeth, dear And it shows them pearly white Just a jackknife has MacHeath, babe And it keeps it way out of sight When that shark bites with his teeth, dear Scarlet billows begin to spread Fancy gloves, wears old MacHeath, babe So there's never, never a trace of red On the sidewalk, one Sunday mornin Lies a body oozin' life Someone's sneakin' round that corner Could that someone be Mack the Knife? Oh there's a tugboat down, down by the river dontcha know Where a cement bag's just a'drooppin' on down That cement's there, it's there for the weight, dear Five'll get ya ten old Macky's back in town Now d'ja hear 'bout Louie Miller? He disappeared, babe After drawin' out all his hard-earned cash Now MacHeath spends, he spends like a sailor Could that boy have done somethin' rash? Ahhhh Jenny Diver, ho, Sukey Tawdry Ooh, Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown Oh, the line forms on the right, babe Now that Macky's back in town I said Jenny Diver, whoa, Sukey Tawdry Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown Oh, the line forms on the right, babe Now that Macky's back in town Look out, old Macky is back! Other artists * Bertolt Brecht * Gerald Price * Lotte Lenya * Louis Armstrong * Bobby Darin * Ella Fitzgerald * Frank Sinatra * Westlife * Jimmie Dale Gilmore * Tony Bennett * Marianne Faithfull * Nick Cave * Brian Setzer * Kevin Spacey * Sonny Rollins * The Young Gods * Rubén Blades * Tito Puente * Bing Crosby * Miloš Kopecký * Eartha Kitt * Dave Van Ronk * Peggy Lee * The Beatles * The Doors Ben Webster * Sting * Dagmar Krause * Ute Lemper * Roger Daltrey * Lyle Lovett * Kenny Garrett * Robbie Williams * Nick Cave * Max Raabe Come Fly With Me}} Category:Songs Category:Babalu track listing Category:Come Fly With Me track listing Category:Special Delivery track listing Category:Songs co-written by Bertolt Brecht Category:Songs co-written by Kurt Weill Category:Songs released in 2001